Various abbreviations that appear in the specification and/or in the drawing figures are defined as follows:    CP conductive parts    DAC digital to analog converter    GD gate driver    LCD liquid crystal display    LED light emitting diode    PCTSS pixel cells with touch screen sensors    RO readout    ROC readout circuit    SD source driver    TC timing controller    TSC touch screen controller    TSP touch screen panel    VCOM voltage common
Touch screen display devices have become increasingly popular and are commonly implemented in many types of devices, including mobile communication devices. A touch screen may include a display which can detect the presence and location of a touch within a display area. Here, a touch is often thought of either as a force by hand or stylus pen. The implementation of a touch screen can be done in a number of ways including, but not limited to, the use of capacitive, resistive, and optical technology.
In these touch screen display devices a user controls the operation of the device via the user's own touch. In some devices that implement touch screen functions the users only method to operate the device is through touch. It can then be seen how the user's ability to navigate the touch screen display and apply proper amounts of force is of importance to the sustainability of the device.
A problem can arise due to the user being unaware of potentially applying an excessive amount of force on the touch screen/display panel.